Simply Just Love
by Lynnie
Summary: Draco finds himself falling in love with Hermione. Everything goes fine till a sudden student transfer with Durmstrang. Besides that, Hermione finds out that she is a Pureblood too.
1. Chapter 1

Simply Just Love  
  
Author: Lynnie Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am not going to repeat this for the other chapters so this note goes for the whole story.  
  
(A/N: I've decided to change the first chapter, sorry guys ^_^ Please Review after reading. This is my first story so please pardon my mistakes and stuff.)  
  
  
  
Draco stared, or rather goggled as she walked past him. Her beautiful features and hot body made every single head turn towards her. Draco's eyes trailed those long, slender legs until. Potter and Weasley! She flew straight into their arms at the other end of platform 9¾. Draco scowled unpleasantly and squinted at her. She seemed very familiar but he couldn't remember who she was. But still, everything associated with the Dream Team annoyed him more than anything. He wasn't going to take another glance at that girl, chic or not! He turned his head to the other direction and went off to look for his chums, Greggory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"What the." mumbled Ron as a girl he had been staring at hugged him and Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" Shouted Harry happily.  
  
Hermione grinned at both her friends and surveyed them. The definitely had changed over the summer. Both of them grew very tall and their features looked much more mature. Their voices seemed lower too, Hermione noticed, which made her giggle.  
  
"What so funny?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Replied Hermione, blushing a light shade of pink.  
  
Hermione dragged them off to look for a compartment in the steaming engine waiting for them.  
  
"Let's try this one," mumbled Harry, before pushing open the first compartment door.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Look who's here, Mudblood Granger and her boyfriends - Potter and Weasley." Drawled Draco Malfoy, their least favorite person.  
  
"Quit calling me a Mudblood!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"For your information, Potter & Weasley, this compartment is reserved for the head boy and head girl. So if you don't mind." sneered Draco.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to their friends.  
  
"I'm going to have a meeting here later with Dumbledore and Malfoy. I'll meet you guys at the great hall later." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron gave one last loathing look to Draco and left the compartment while Hermione stuffed her trunk into the compartment. She plopped down opposite Draco and opened up a book to read.  
  
"What are you looking at?" snapped Hermione for the tenth time within half an hour. Draco had been staring at her since she started reading.  
  
"What makes you think I'm looking at you, Granger" mumbled Draco, turning rather pink.  
  
"Ah, so both of you are already here." Came a voice, startling Draco and Hermione.  
  
It was Dumbledore, he was smiling down at the both of them happily.  
  
"Let's get to the point. Over the summer holidays, we've built a few new rooms. They are the head boy and girl's we've built a few new rooms. They are the head boy and girl's common room and bedrooms - where you both will be staying for this year." Said Dumbledore with a grin.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Hermione and Draco. 


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Just Love  
  
Author: Lynnie  
  
(A/N: Please review!)  
  
"I'm not going to stay with him!" shrieked Hermione  
  
"Neither am I!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Now, now kids, calm down. It wouldn't be so bad after you get to know each other better." Said Dumbledore before leaving the compartment. "See you in Hogwarts!"  
  
"Urrrgh!!!" Huffed Hermione.  
  
Draco slumped down onto his seat and sulked for the rest of the journey.  
  
"I'm not sleeping anywhere near that Mudblood." Thought Draco savagely.  
  
Hermione slept peacefully throughout the whole journey. All Draco did was stare, stare and stare.  
  
"She's so beautiful" whispered Draco, touching Hermione lightly on her cheeks.  
  
Hermione stirred for a moment and returned to her deep sleep.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" said Draco gently.  
  
"Huufm?"  
  
"We've reached Hogwarts"  
  
"Oh goodness! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Relax, we JUST reached, Granger." Snapped Draco.  
  
Hermione sulked behind Draco as she climbed into the carriage after him. She was going to actually stay with him for the rest of the year and work. Her eyebrows furrowed together into a frown as she thought hard about Harry and Ron. What would they say?  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" came a cold voice, interrupting Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up annoyingly and glared at Draco.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy." Snapped Hermione.  
  
"Look Granger, we can't be on last name basis for the rest of the year when we're going to stay together ("I don't need you to remind me" mumbled Hermione sarcastically.) -Cough- so why don't we just make peace?" said Draco, heaving a big sigh.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. He didn't seem like his usual self, smirking and all. He looked really sincere.  
  
"Okay." mumbled Hermione, shaking hands with Draco.  
  
Draco grinned and dragged her out of the carriage. When he realised what he was doing, he let go of Hermione, blushing profusely.  
  
"Are my are playing tricks on me? Draco Malfoy - the sneering Slytherin is blushing?" Hermione thought to herself with a sneer.  
  
"Hermione!" shouted Ron.  
  
Hermione's eyes lighted up when she saw her best friends. She waved to them and ran towards the other side, forgetting all about poor Draco.  
  
"Potter and Weasley." snarled Draco under his breath. "She's mine!"  
  
"Draco? Are you okay?" asked a shrilly voice, annoying Draco more than ever.  
  
It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"It's none of your business, Pansy" snapped Draco, striding off to the great hall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy called peace?" sneered Ron, rolling his eyes.  
  
"He did so just TRY to be nice to him, or at least tolerate him." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry snorted and strode off to the great hall, with Hermione and Ron bickering at his back.  
  
Ron's mood didn't improve a single bit when Hermione told them that she had to stay with Draco for the rest of the year.  
  
"Who knows what he'd to you, Hermione! Go tell Dumbledore you won't!"  
  
Harry just shrugged and returned to his Yorkshire pudding.  
  
Hermione hurried off to meet Dumbledore and Draco after lunch to be led to her new dormitory. She squealed happily when she found out that she was going to have a library all to herself, or rather with Draco. But Draco didn't seem the library type so she doubted that he'd be there often.  
  
"Good night Hermione," muttered Draco under his breath before disappearing into his room.  
  
Hermione felt weird hearing Draco calling him by her first name but shrugged it off her mind. She read 2 chapters from Hogwarts, A history and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Simply just love  
  
  
  
Author: Lynnie  
  
(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. If you want me to email you when I update, please leave your email address in your reviews. By the way, I may not update often during these two weeks as my mom is uh. punishing me. LoL. Enjoy! Oh and anyone knows how to use italic, bold and underline? If you do, please tell me in your review)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: sinny, Lacey, Little-one, Fiery-chan, BriDee, Margarita Mocha, Figure, roth1900, Indiviualists, Chikata, Mya14  
  
Draco paced outside Hermione's room nervously, debating to himself.  
  
"Should I wake her up? If I don't, she may miss breakfast and even class." mumbled Draco.  
  
"Wake who up?" came a voice making Draco jump a foot up in the air.  
  
"Uh. Pansy, you know. she likes to snooze and I don't want a babe like her missing breakfast and classes." Said Draco, putting on his trademark smirk.  
  
Hermione seemed a little hurt at what he said and scolded herself mentally.  
  
"Why should I care whether he likes Parkinson or not? I must really be getting out of my mind!"  
  
"Are you sure?" sneered a little voice. "Then why did you spend most of the night thinking of him instead of sleeping?"  
  
Hermione shook her head vigorously to stop the voices in her head but Draco's handsome smirk appeared in her mind almost immediately.  
  
"URRGH!!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong Hermy?" said Draco trying to sound as sweet as possible (But failed).  
  
"Don't call me Hermy and we're going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry." Snapped Hermione.  
  
Draco scowled and walked out of their common room with Hermione at his heels.  
  
"Hermione!" Shouted Harry while waving to her.  
  
Hermione spotted her two best friends at the end of the Gryffindor table and dragged her feet over.  
  
"Why are you so mad Hermione? Did Malfoy do something to you?" asked a concerned Harry.  
  
"Actually, he's quite responsible for my anger this time."  
  
Ron clenched his fists angrily and stormed over to the Slytherin table before Hermione can finish what she was going to say.  
  
"MALFOY!" shouted Ron angrily. (His face was red due to lividness, LOL)  
  
"What Weasel? Need to borrow some money?" sneered Draco.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!"  
  
"Not much actually. I was just trying to be nice and sweet to her."  
  
All the Slytherin girls shrieked when Ron's fist landed on Draco's cheek. Draco growled angrily and swung his arms hard at Ron's chest.  
  
"Stop! Ron? Are you alright? It was very unwise of you to jump into conclusions like this. Let me help you to the hospital wing." said Hermione worriedly.  
  
Draco stared at Ron and Hermione's retreating backs in jealousy as Harry ran past him to them.  
  
"Sweetie! Do you need me to take you to the hospital wing?" Pansy said seductively.  
  
Draco didn't notice Pansy and continued to think of the way Hermione looked at Ron when he was hurt. He let himself be ushered into the hospital wing by all his 'fans'.  
  
"Not again! Both of you are always fighting!" said Madam Pomfrey irritably.  
  
Draco scowled at her and plopped down on the nearest bed while his fans poured out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Weasley." Draco growled when he saw who was in the bed next to his.  
  
"Stop it Draco."  
  
Draco spun around and saw Hermione staring at him like a lost puppy. Draco watched in horror as she went over to Ron's bed and hugged him.  
  
"I'll be back during lunch break."  
  
Draco was overflowing (?) with jealousy when Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and turned back to sleep.  
  
"I hope you won't try anything when I'm not around, Draco." Said Hermione softly before striding out of the Hospital wing.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. THIS CHAPTER STINKS! Haha, sorry. I'm sorta having a writer's block right now. =P) 


	4. Chapter 4

Simply Just Love  
  
  
  
(Author: Lynnie)  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Kitty, the only -sniff- reviewer for the previous chapter. Thanks a million!  
  
  
  
Draco and Ron were quite reluctantly allowed to leave the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey the next morning. When they entered the great hall, they received quite a shock. The hall was decorated with the flags of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Four students stood at a corner whispering among themselves. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall fell silent. Ron and Draco hurried to their seats.  
  
  
  
"What's happening?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
  
  
"Don't know, probably a student exchange between Durmstrang and Hogwarts," whispered Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Everybody must be wondering why the hall is decorated with the flags of Durmstrang and Hogwarts." said Dumbledore cheerfully before pausing. "We have decided on a student exchange between the two schools. So these four students," Dumbledore stopped to gesture to the four foreign students. "Are here to study at our school. All of them has already been sorted and Benjamin Malfoy, Joanne Malfoy, Jake Marshall & Alyssa White will join Slytherin."  
  
  
  
"What!" hissed Ron angrily. "Four more slimy gits added!"  
  
  
  
"Durmstrang, what do you expect?" mumbled Harry.  
  
  
  
They ate breakfast in a hurry and rushed off to the dungeons for double potions with the Slytherins. They chose a seat at the far end of the room and took out their books. Luckily, Snape didn't enter till a whole minute later.  
  
  
  
"Everyone out of their seats now!" barked Snape. "New seating arrangements for the rest of the year!"  
  
  
  
Everyone groaned and scrambled to the back of the class. The trio secretly hoped that they would get the row of seats at the back together. Snape smirked and muttered a spell with his wand pointed out at the tables. Everyone's names were written in mid air above their new seats. Harry's new partner was Millicent Bulstrode and Ron was stuck with Pansy Parkinson. As usual, Snape's severe dislike for Hermione was very obvious. He placed her at the middle of the row of seats at the back and placed Draco Malfoy on her right and Benjamin Malfoy on her left.  
  
  
  
"I'll rather you help the new student with his potion than Longbottom," sneered Snape.  
  
  
  
The Slytherins snickered and that only made Snape's smirk wider. He started reading out the ingredients of the hair colouring potion they were going to make (very quickly). Hermione almost cried when she couldn't catch all the ingredients of the potion she never came across before.  
  
  
  
"Draco, may I borrow your notes to copy?" asked Hermione sweetly.  
  
  
  
Draco smirked and stuck his tongue out at her (Aww!!!).  
  
  
  
"No!" he said cutely.  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took out the ingredients she managed to copy down from her bag.  
  
  
  
"You can borrow mine," Benjamin offered.  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione said gratefully and placed his notebook in front of her.  
  
  
  
Draco glared at his cousin, "He's never so nice before" he thought. "Something must be up his stupid brain." Benjamin smiled innocently back at Draco and started smashing up his beetle eyes to fine powder. Hermione thanked Benjamin again and returned him his notes. She turned to Draco and stuck her tongue out at him before preparing her ingredients.  
  
  
  
Draco grinned stupidly as he thought about the cute face Hermione made at him. He practically melted to the floor just thinking about it. He was so caught up thinking about Hermione that he accidentally spilled the completed potion on Hermione. Hermione shrieked and took out her pocket mirror. Draco stared in horror as he saw her hair turning from brown to purple. Hot tears streamed down Hermione's face as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Draco shouted. He slapped himself mentally for his carelessness and stared at her retreating back.  
  
  
  
"Professor. May I look for her?" asked Benjamin politely, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
  
  
Snape gave a brief nod to him and he rushed out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were still recovering from their serious shock when they saw Draco and Hermione making faces at each other and almost fell off their chairs hearing the two Malfoys being so nice to her.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it! The Malfoys are being so civil to `Mione!" said Harry,  
  
  
  
"Neither can I, I'm going to demand an explanation from her later." Said Ron lividly.  
  
  
  
They turned around to glare at Draco and Snape deducted 10 points from Gryffindor for "sending unnecessary signs".  
  
  
  
Please review! 


End file.
